sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
South East England
< Places, projects and networks South East England is one of the nine official regions of England. The current boundaries include Berkshire, Buckinghamshire, East Sussex, Hampshire, Isle of Wight, Kent, Oxfordshire, Surrey and West Sussex. In common usage the area may widely vary. The region of South East England shares part of its borders with London. Because of high degrees of interdependence it is arguable that neither London nor its neighbouring regions can approach sustainability in isolation. In South East England Area of Outstanding Natural Beauty (AONBs) cover some 36% of the countryside. Places, projects and networks * Low Impact Living Initiative (based in Buckinghamshire) * Kent :*Malling Action Partnership :*Headcorn Sustainability Group *Epsom and Ewell Local Agenda 21 *Woking Local Agenda 21 *Southampton Sustainability Forum *Guildford Environmental Forum *Support Aylesbury Vale's Environment (SAVE) *Sustainable Wallingford, Oxfordshire *South East Forum for Sustainability News *Thursday, February 1 2007 - Hampshire and Isle of Wight Wildlife Trust speak up for local environment - second stage of the public enquiry into the draft South East England Plan. Wildlife Trusts news release *Thursday, November 23 2006 - Intense debate expected during 4 month public examination of the South East Plan. CPRE news *Saturday, July 15 2006 - Almost 90 per cent of heathland consumed in fire - Catastrophic rare species losses on top heathland site in stockbroker belt English Nature press releases / Biodiversity *Thursday, June 22 2006 - Make South East England housing developments 'water neutral', say Friends of the Earth. FoE press release / Saving water *Tuesday, June 20 2006, South East England Regional Assembly slams 'fantasy homes game'. *Thursday, June 1 2006, Water meeting supports Environment Agency's assessment that drought prospects are worse than for 30 years in the South East. *Wednesday, May 24 2006, Rethink South East housing plans urges Friends of the Earth. Plans to build 578,000 new homes in the region over the next 20 years go will put even more pressure on the region's diminishing water resources. FoE press release *Thursday, March 30 2006, Environmental Audit Committee slams ODPM’s approach to new housing. *Wednesday. March 29 2006, CPRE asks: growth at what price in the South East? Comment *July 10 2006 - Trust calls for re-write of major planning document, The Wildlife Trusts Random facts *The South-East of England, with 7.9 million people, produces as much CO2 as the Philippines, with 86 million people. Source: World Development Movement / Carbon Dioxide emissions by UK region Related topics *Climate change information by local councils in the South East *Towards a sustainable Olympics 2012 *London and the South East *Understanding the need for new housing across England *Drought in South East England *Kent *Thames Gateway South East England links Climate change UK *BrightonClimateChange.Org *Portsmouth Climate Action Network General sustainability information * Government Office for the South East * South East England Regional Assembly * South East England Development Agency Sport, Arts & Culture *Celebrating cultural diversity network - communities in Hastings, St Leonard’s on Sea, Bexhill and surrounding areas within South East England category:England category:South East England